Kim Possible's Two Weddings
by Aero Tendo
Summary: The wedding of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable both as children and again as adults. Enjoy!


**The Wedding of Kim Possible**  
By Aero Tendo

AN: Here's my spin on their wedding! Maybe I'll do a following story after the honeymoon.

_Chapter One: First Wedding for Kim Possible?_

It was a warm, sunny Saturday afternoon in April at the Possible home. Kim and Ron were playing together as all children do with the parents actually home for a change. Even Ron's parents were over visiting the Possible family and enjoying just talking while their kids played together.

Ron says to Kim, "Hey Kim, what do you want to do now?" and after some thought she says, "How about we play house?" Ron shakes his head and says, "Done that already." Kim thinks some more when on the TV that was on even though no one was watching it came a commercial. The commercial was about discounts on wedding dresses for the month and it sparked an idea in Kim.

Kim says, "How about we have a wedding, Ron?" He thinks about it for a moment and then looks at his pretend friend Rufus with his head tilted up since Rufus was supposedly a tall friend and says, "I dunno... what do you think Rufus?" He nods after a few moments of silent listening and says, "Rufus likes the idea, so let's do it Kim! Can Rufus be the best man?"

Kim smiles and grabs Ron by the hand and says, "Sure Ron" before she takes him upstairs. Kim gets on her white Sunday dress that she normally wore for church while Ron wanders in the parents' bedroom looking for a tie to wear since he doubted anything else would fit.

Ron opens a closet and walks in and spots a tie at the end that would suit his needs but the further that he walks in, the darker it gets. He cries out when he tries and accidentally grabs onto something, which pulls down some stuff onto him.

Kim hears the cry and runs to see if Ron was hurt into her parent's bedroom. She doesn't see him right away but she does notice that a closet door is open and she walks up to it, hearing his muffled cries for help. She flicks on the light switch by the door and says, "Ron, what are you doing?" Just as Ron manages to unbury himself from the pile of clothes that had fallen on him.

Ron says, "I was looking for a tie! It was not my fault that it was so dark in here!" Kim points to the light switch and says, "There was a light switch here Ron." He looks embarrassed and says, "Heh, um... yeah I knew that." She says, "Sure you did..." with that "Sure, I believe you" look on her face.

Kim walks into the closet and starts to help Ron when she sees an opened box with her mother's wedding veil in it. She gasps and says, "What is this?" before she pulls it out and looks at it. Ron says, "It looks like one of those wedding thingies, KP." and takes it from her hands, giving it the one-eyed close up look before putting it on her head.

Kim blushes as she realizes at it must be the very same veil her mother wore when she married her father, and Ron put it on her! She imagined for a brief moment that Ron was her husband and she was the beautiful blushing bride.

Kim just stands there as she imagines Ron kissing her and blushes some more before he says, "Are you alright KP? You look kinda red." This is all it takes for her to break her daydream and says quickly, "I'm fine. It is just a little stuffy in here." Ron nods and says, "Yeah it is..." before he is interrupted by Kim saying, "Here's a tie that looks like it'll fit you."

Kim walks a few steps and grabs it from the tie rack before she turns and gasps as she sees a beautiful white wedding dress in its clear plastic protector. Even though it had not been worn for many years, it still seemed to shine in an almost magical, inviting way to her even though she knew there was no chance she's look anything but silly in it right now. The thoughts slowly entered her mind as she looked at it, "Wow, what a beautiful dress! I wish I could wear it! Maybe... someday I will...(her thoughts drift to Ron again as the husband) when I get married."

* * *

_Chapter Two: Kim Possible's Wedding, Present Day_

Kim was standing in a room at the church dressed in a very beautiful white dress, and despite the fact that this was her very own wedding, she felt a sense of deja vu' but she chalked it up to pre-wedding jitters.

Kim was with her best friend Monique in the room and she knew that within the main room of the large church were a LOT of people. Family, friends, even people she had helped over the years were there. She also knew that the most important person in the world to her was waiting for her with that probably goofy smile of his, Ron Stoppable. Her heart fluttered and her gaze lingered at the door as she thought about all that the two of them had overcome and been through to reach this point when Monique snaps her out of her daze by saying, "Yo girl, you are going to be late for your own wedding if you keep daydreaming."

Kim blushes and smiles before she says, "Sorry Monique... Just thinking about..." She is interrupted by Monique saying, "I know, it is all over your face. You were thinking about your soon-to-be husband, Ron Stoppable." Kim blushes more and says, "Is it really that obvious?" Monique nods and says, "I would be worried if you weren't girlfriend, this is YOUR wedding after all."

There is a knock at the door and she hears her mother's voice asking if she can come in. Kim smiles brightly and tells her mother to come in and when she walks in her mother says, "Oh Kim... You look absolutely beautiful in my old wedding dress! Ron is just going to love it!"

Kim blushes and smiles as she says, "Are you sure about this? You don't mind me wearing your old wedding dress?" Her mother smiles and puts her hands upon her daughter's shoulders in a reassuring way. Her mother says, "Trust me honey, I couldn't be more happier or proud that you chose that dress as the one you want to get married in." They hug each other then and Kim softly says, "Thanks Mom."

Kim steps back and says, "I am a little nervous, I hope nothing happens..." Her mother smiles and says, "Don't worry, your brothers have promised to be on their best behavior and all your enemies are in jail. The weather is beautiful and everyone is here that loves and supports you. So just relax Kim, everything will go as smooth as silk."

Kim looks reassured but still nervous, "Just think Mom, in a few minutes I'll be married to Ron. I bet you didn't think you'd ever see that day." She is surprised when her mother laughs and says, "Oh Kim, I've been wishing for this day for years. Why it even reminds me of the time when you and Ron did a play wedding as kids."

Kim looks at her mother and says, "We were married as kids?" Monique smiles and says, "Makes sense to me, you two always did seem like a couple to me, even back when I first met you."

Kim turns her head to Monique and says, "But Ron and I were just friends, not even boyfriend and girlfriend when you first met us."

Monique smiles a little more, "That may have been the way you saw it, but that isn't how it looked to everyone else. I think Ron wanted to be your one and only even before you saw him that way."

Kim says, "I can't believe you never said anything Monique!" Kim's mother says, "She didn't have to, we all figured that you two would come together on your own."

Kim says, "You too Mom?" and gets a nod, before she says to her mother, "How long was I blind to it?" Her mother says, "It wasn't your fault honey, you can be stubborn sometimes and I can guarantee that this time it will go much better than your first marriage to Ron."

Monique giggles, "I wish I could have been there for that one, I bet it was so beautiful and precious." with her hands up by her own cheek in a cutesy way. This makes Kim blush and say, "Monique!" which was all she could say since she was at a loss for further words.

Kim's mother walks over to the table where in a white box was a beautiful veil, one that Kim had worn a very long time ago. She picks up the veil and says, "It was a very long time ago honey, and I'm not surprised you don't remember since you were just children."

Kim looks at her mother through the veil as her mother adjusts it and says, "What happened when we were kids?"

Kim's mother is silent as she thinks about her reply and she finishes adjusting the veil before saying, "I want you to remember this, you were just children and didn't really understand what you two were doing. I also want to say that you two were so adorable that on some level I hoped that this day would really come true for you both and now that has... I am very happy for you both and so are Ron's parents who were also there when you two were make-believing your wedding."

Kim looks at her mother, captivated by her words as her mother stepped back and says, "When you two came down the stairs at our house we all didn't know what to make of it all. You were dressed in your white Sunday dress with the very same veil that you have on now with Ron in tow and he was wearing your father's wedding tie. Then when you told us that you were going to make-believe that you were going to make-believe a wedding everyone thought it was so adorable but I saw something in your eyes Kim that made me think that it was more than just make-believe for you."

Her mother leans forward with a smile and whispers, "You know what else? I think I saw the same thing in Ron's eyes when I looked at him. He looked at you like the way your father did when he first met me." before she straightens up to see the shocked expression upon Kim's face with Monique wondering just what her mother told her to get that reaction out of Kim.

Kim's mother then says, "We all helped to make the make-believe wedding more realistic by doing decorations and stuff just like a real one. We held it in the back yard and your father modified one of your talking toys to say the lines that the priest said to us in our wedding." She pauses as she smiles at the memory while it slowly comes back for Kim as well.

Kim says, "Did I...?" trailing off before her mother finishes the sentence, "Kiss Ron?" Her mother looks at both Kim and Monique with a playful expression on her face before she says, "Yes, Ron was your very first kiss." She giggles before she continues, "Of course at the time Ron was just like at other boy being kissed by a girl and said something about girl cooties even though we all could tell your both enjoyed the kiss, equally."

It was with that last word that had Kim remember that first kiss with Ron and she got stuck in a loop at it until her mother says, "You were so hurt I think when he said that Kimmie, that it probably hurt your feelings and attitude about having Ron for your boyfriend after that even though you still cared about him and loved to play with him."

Her mother steps her side and says, "I am glad that you overcame those hurt feelings from long ago, and while I never objected to you dating all those other boys... I have to admit I was rooting for Ron and when you went to the prom with Erik, I was feeling a bit sad because I felt like you were going with the wrong boy. I can't tell you how happy I was to learn that you chose to go with Ron as your date in the end. I always felt like that he was the one and best boy for you Kim."

Monique nods and says, "Your mother is right! He was always there for you, thick and thin through everything that you two have been through! He went to the Amazon to save you when you were disappearing, he never got in the way of whatever you wanted Kim, whether it was a date or saving the world and I doubt he'll ever leave your side for anything. You two deserve each other girl!" She grins at her friend and says, "Now get out there before he thinks you've jilted him at the altar!" and laughs to show that she is kidding.

_Chapter Three: The Wedding_

Kim walked up to the doors that lead to where everyone was and felt her heart beating so hard within her chest, she wondered if her heart had ever felt like this during any of the missions to save the world or even when she dated Ron, if so she couldn't remember it or much of anything at the moment other than the fact that she was marrying Ron in a minute!

Kim looks to her side where her father stood; holding her arm and giving her the most happy and proud smile she had even seen him wear. She gives her father a loving smile and after a soft gulp and slow, reassuring deep breath, she nods to him to tell him that she is ready to go through the doors and take the next step with her life. The doors open slowly to a very large room and she sees the everyone turn to face Kim and a soft silence falls over everyone as they admire how beautiful she looks in her dress with her father standing beside her.

Standing there she looks to the end of the long path before her and sees Ron standing in tuxedo with Rufus standing on his shoulder with a small purple pillow in his hands with two rings sitting on top of it. She smiles and suddenly all the nervousness and tension she had felt up to that moment seemed to melt out of her body until all that was left was a woman very secure and happy with a sense that she was about to make the very best decision of her life.

Kim looks at the people, meeting as many people's eyes as she can while she walks down the long path. She nods softly and gives friendly smiles to everyone, making a mental note of everyone who responded in kind. She was very happy to have every one of her friends and family there at such a beautiful moment in her life.

Her eyes move up the sides at the front where she sees her mother and her grandmother, Nana sitting side by side on her side of the row and meets their eyes with a happy smile before she looks at her younger brothers, both of whom are very nicely dressed and looking happy for her as well. She then turns her head to look down Ron's side and sees his parents and other family members, including the dreaded cousin with his lizard. She saw how nice he was acting and figured that Ron used the attitude changing device on him again, which makes her smile just a fraction in amusement before she brings her eyes forward to where Ron was standing.

Kim feels her father putting his hand on hers before he slips his arm free and leans to kiss her cheek, whispering, "I love you Kim" quickly to her and she turns to smile at her father before he walks off to join her mother by her side. She looks one last time at her parents and Ron's before she walks up the steps to where Ron is, looking more handsome than she could ever recall ever seeing him before. Rufus looked very happy as he looked at Kim and looked like he wanted to cry happy tears.

Kim turns and acknowledges the priest, and even though Kim had told Ron that they could get married under his religion, he had made it a point to marry under hers because some of the most special moments that they'd shared were under hers. How could she have refused such a gesture, especially since he was right? She turns to look at Ron through her veil which still afforded her a good view of everything and knew that it was light enough that people could see her eyes through it which was a good thing because she wanted Ron to see everything in her heart at that moment.

She could see flashes of light out of the corner of her eyes as the photographers did their job even as the priest said what she'd heard a hundred times at other weddings, but today was when they meant the most to her to hear. When the priest asked Ron if he would take Kimberly Ann Possible to be his wife, she could feel his eyes pouring into hers through the veil right to her heart and soul where he would be forever welcome. The priest actually had to clear his throat before Ron snapped out of it and said the magic words that Kim had so longed to hear since the engagement began, "I Do" before adding, "I'll always be by your side Kim." Rufus crawls up to Ron's wrist where Ron takes the ring meant for Kim and slides it onto her finger and Ron's eyes never leaves Kim's while Rufus sobs a bit as he is overwhelmed by emotions.

When it came to Kim's turn, she felt her eyes tear up, threatening to run rivers down her cheeks but she holds them back and blinks before she says, "I Do, I take Ron to be my love forever and a day." She didn't know it, but everyone smiled or cried during both "I Do's" from the two of them. Kim reaches and takes the ring meant for Ron and smiles into his eyes as she slides the ring onto his own finger even as Rufus crawls back up to Ron's shoulder, depositing the pillow into Ron's pocket on the way back up.

Even Rufus sobbed a little on Ron's shoulder from the magic of the moment before he stopped and he held onto Ron's collar as the priest said the words that Kim knew would come next, "You may kiss the bride" and without moving an inch she let Ron reach out and lift the veil and whisper, "I love you Kim." Before bringing his head forward so that their lips may meet with their eyes closing now, for they knew this would be the first of many kisses as husband and wife.

As the new couple kissed, the priest smiled at the couple and he knew that no matter what else would happen in his life. He would always be very proud to have been the one who had been chosen to unite this very special couple. They had saved the world and each other on so many occasions, stopped the bad guys and made the world so much a better place with their friendship but all that didn't matter because the love that they shared ran deep and true, unfaultered throughout the entire course of their lives from Pre-K to now.

When they both very slowly pulled back from the kiss, the priest put his hands on their shoulders and said as loudly and proudly as he could manage even though Wade (who was there in Kim's Row) had made sure that the sound was top notch that day. The priest says to everyone in the church, "I now present to you, "Mrs. Kim Possible-Stoppable and Mr. Ron Possible-Stoppable!" at which point the ENTIRE church and those who were watching through Kim's website (a very large portion of the world) suddenly cheered in happiness for the new couple!

Kim and Ron both stood there with the biggest smiles on their face while they heard everyone cheering with some people crying from the magical beauty of it all. Even Rufus was cheering as loudly as he could and he was right by Ron's ear, and Ron didn't care. He and Kim both took in all the cheering and knew that they had both touched a lot of lives and made a lot of friends, people that cared about them and they were both very happy that every one of them could share their special moment with them.

The priest patted both their back and said loudly enough for them both to hear, "Good luck in your future, and Godspeed." The two of them start walking at first before the hail of rice starts to fly in which they both laugh and run down even as the crowd cheered and tossed more rice all the way to the doors of the church. Even when they ran through the door, they weren't safe from the rain of rice as there were even more friends standing outside to toss rice as they made a dash straight for the white, stretch limousine with its door being held open by Monique who had insisted that she be their driver. She looked sharp in her white driver's outfit and shut the door as soon as Kim and her dress were completely inside the limo.

Everyone in came rushing out and watched the couple speed off even as the hail of rice continued for as far as the rice could be tossed from the church. They all saw Kim and Ron kiss each other through the back window even as the large sign on the back read, "K+R Just Married!" with the traditional cans on strings being pulled behind them on white strands.

Kim and Ron smile at each other in the limo and Rufus pokes his head out of Ron's pocket where he had crawled into when the hail of rice began. Rufus looks up and smiles at the two of them before crawling back into the pocket to give them their privacy. Kim says, "Well Mr. Ron Possible-Stoppable, we are married at last… Are you happy?" in a light, teasing and playful voice. Ron smiles at Kim and says, "I am happy beyond words Mrs. Kim Possible-Stoppable." In a playful voice as well before they lean towards each other and kiss each other while Monique watches in her rearview mirror with a smile on her face until Kim moves a hand to the limo controls and rolls up the window between them without ever breaking from the kiss with Ron.

Monique laughs and thinks to herself, "I'm happy for you two. I know you'll share a long and happy life together full of love and wonders." Before she turns her attention back to the road and their honeymoon destination.

* * *

AN: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this story! Please let me know what you all think and if you haven't already, read and review my other KP stories:) 


End file.
